Deathstroke the Terminator
by Keith Kaizer
Summary: What if the Titans had never found out what Slade had done to ensure Robin would serve him?


Author's note: Sorry about discontinuing my other Teen Titan fanfics but I'm not really much of a series writer. One shots are more up my alley. I can't really bother with having the feeling that I _have to _update every week or so. However, one can certainly feel free to read my discontinued fics and who knows…If I get enough positive feedback I might do a couple one shots based off of them or something. Anyways, onto the fanfic!

"From now on I'd like you to call me master." Slade snidely stated feeling pleased to know he had finally broken Robin's spirit.

"Yes…master…I'll do whatever you say." Robin responded clearly depressed that Slade had the upper hand.

"Good, now all we need to do is get you a little re-education..." Slade smugly retorted as he lead Robin to a soundproof chamber resembling the interior of an asylum room "I believe you've met a Mr. Mad Mod before, correct? Well, you'll be glad to know that you'll be seeing him again _very _soon."

Upon hearing his name Mad Mod casually strolled into the room "G'day Robin old boy. Mr. Slade here's hired me to teach you a thing or two about being a proper villain. With a few hours of brainwashing footage and my hypno screen I'll have you crushing the Titans with pride in no time." Mad Mod said glad to finally have control over the boy who had thwarted him in the past.

"Yes, I believe Mad Mod's methods are just what you need Robin. Before I go I have to make something quite clear. I won't stand to have any remnants from your old life lingering around so you will no longer respond to the name Robin. From now on you'll go by the name Deathstroke the Terminator. With that said I leave him in your _capable _hands Mod." Slade firmly ordered as he left the room so Mad Mod could utilize his methods without the distraction of his presence.

A few hours later and many unheard screams of horror and fear Mad Mod brought out the new and improved Deathstroke in front of Slade who had spent the time idly sitting in his throne. Slade was quite pleased with how the brainwashing had gone as he saw a new, rather pleasing, look of malice and hatred on the face of his apprentice. Upon arriving in front of his master Deathstroke kneeled down and looked upon him with awe and admiration. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence master." Deathstroke mentioned weakly as though he wasn't fit to be in Slade's presence "I beseech you, give me a chance to crush these pathetic nuisances known as the Teen Titans. They don't deserve to exist and it would be my pleasure to eradicate them!" Deathstroke pleaded eagerly bringing a good deal of delight to his master.

"It just so happens that I have the perfect mission for you however you're going to have a partner." Slade started knowing how upset his news would make Deathstroke. "Your partner's name is Red X. I've stolen the suit that the Titans had locked up as well as enough Xinothium to power the suit for years. I've also made special preparations to have the perfect person arranged to fight alongside you, my daughter Rose Wilson." Slade mentioned shortly before Red X stepped out from behind her father's throne and unmasked herself. Her snow white hair cascaded over the back of the suit and her chemically as her chemically altered green eyes fell upon Deathstroke.

"Master, I beg you to reconsider." Deathstroke said quite surprised at finding out who his partner would be "Despite having a good deal of martial arts training among other credentials I wholeheartedly wish you'd reconsider. I don't know how I would live if any harm should befall the girl who I love deeply enough to die for." Upon hearing his plead Rose Wilson couldn't help but blush as she heard her love speaking of her in such a manner.

"You needn't worry apprentice. I know that with her in your care she will come to no harm." Slade replied happily growing more and more pleased with the effects of the brainwashing. Deathstroke, knowing full well that his master's word was law, grudgingly obliged with Slade's command. Putting her mask back on Rose Wilson quickly left with Deathstroke to destroy the Titans.

After the two teens had left Slade broke out into hysterical laughter. "I…I know I told you to brainwash him to obey me…but…but how did you alter his mind exactly?" Slade inquired with great difficulty as he was still consumed with laughter.

"Oy, I was wonderin' when you were going to ask that Mr. Slade. I did a dandy job on the lad I did. I erased all memory of everyone except for his former allies, you, and Rose. He believes that the Titans are out to destroy him and all he holds dear. He also thinks that he and Rose have been friends since childhood and have been dating for a couple years." Mad Mod responded with great pride in the success of his latest project.

"You're truly the best at what you do Mod. Your services have been worth every penny I paid you." Slade mused quite pleased with how things had gone. His daughter had been filled in on the details already and was rather please having had a crush on Robin for years.

As the duo approached Titan's tower Deathstroke grabbed Rose's arm to stop her before they continued with their plans. "Look, Rose, I want you to promise me that if things get messy in there you'll leave. I don't want you getting hurt because I was too distracted crushing those pathetic insects to protect you from any crossfire." He pleaded hoping desperately that his love wouldn't object as he didn't want to see a single hair on her head out of place.

"Don't worry about me Deathstroke, I'll be just fine. However, if it makes you feel better I'll get out of the thick of things if things get heated." Rose replied knowing that unless she gave him some kind of affirmative answer they wouldn't be able to continue. Hearing the much welcomed response Deathstroke pulled Rose into a tight embrace.

After a minute Deathstroke broke apart from Rose and prepared his thermal blaster for firing as he coldly commented, "Let's go kill some Titan scum." Nodding to show that she was as eager as he was to get started they made their way into the entrance hall.

As they entered the assailants entered the hall they came across Beast Boy who was just about to go out to catch a movie to take his mind off of being betrayed by who he had known as Robin. Upon seeing the two villains Beast Boy recoiled in surprise. "Dude! What are you doing back at the tower? Whatever, forget about that for now, who's with you? I thought you were Red X, Robin." Beast Boy rambled growing more and more with each passing second at the look of malice and rage forming on his former ally's face.

"I don't know who the hell Robin is but it's about time someone ended you maggot!" Deathstroke growled ferally after getting fed up with his constant babbling. Deathstroke ran up to Beast Boy pinned him to the ground and began viciously attacking him before he could react. Beast Boy was in such shock at being attacked by someone who he just the other day would've willingly trusted with his life that he couldn't move.

Just as Beast Boy was about to be mortally wounded Deathstroke heard him faintly question why he was doing this. Deathstroke paid this no heed as he knew nothing but hate for the green shape shifter and proceeded to finish what he had begun mere moments earlier. "C'mon Rose, let's get moving. We can't waste the time to finish him off; the others probably know we're here by now. He's been hurt too brutally to survive for more than a couple minutes anyway." Deathstroke yelled to his partner as he began going towards Starfire's room.

Rose decided it would be best to split up to finish them off the Titans more efficiently. With this in mind her sights had been set on Cyborg. Heading over to the Titan's garage she could hear Cyborg working on something. In this moment of depression Cyborg couldn't thing of anything else to do to take his mind off of the betrayal he had recently been victim to than working on one of his machines. Rose silently snuck up behind him and before the assailant had been detected hacked into his system and shut him down. "Deathstroke might be mad about this but I can't him have all the fun." Rose snarled as her feelings of rage towards the Titans was beginning to get the best of her. She took Cyborg apart piece by piece until nothing was left but his organic components. These were quickly disposed of with the spinning X blades her suit was equipped with.

Just as she had finished destroying Cyborg, Deathstroke had arrived at Starfire's room. He could hear weeping and, with curiosity getting the best of him, stopped to listen for a moment to the tamaranian's barely audible speech. "What kind of a friend am I…abandoning Robin like that…Robin would've never let me down like I did him…how can Robin possibly forgive me for not helping him in his time of need!" Starfire wailed. Deathstroke couldn't quite understand why but the more he heard this "Robin" being mentioned the more he felt unsure of himself. Why had the green kid called him Robin? Was the name of some importance? Why couldn't he remember anything but hatred for the Titan's when the green kid appeared to feel pain from being attacked by his enemy? These were rapidly circulating around in his mind but he decided to consider it no more than his imagination getting the best of him.

Upon the destruction of Cyborg Rose decided to set her sights on Raven. She knew that she would easily find her as she almost never left her room. Upon her arrival she rammed into Raven's door knocking it off its hinges onto the ground. Raven, being in a deep trance, was brought back to her senses.

"Red…X…" Raven gasped surprised to see the villain again after her first encounter. In response Rose flipped Raven off and charged towards the telepath. "I don't know whether or not you're Robin but you're not getting any farther than this! Azarath Metrion Zin…" Raven began furiously but was soon stopped by a mouth binding X, the shock of which caused her to drop to the ground. Raven couldn't help but feel her mind wandering to thoughts of Robin in her time of weakness and why he had abandoned her.

Seeing the young girl completely helpless Rose couldn't help but laugh at the futile efforts she had tried to stop her. "It's almost too bad you had to be a Titan." Rose said rather disappointed at the turn of events before slicing off Raven's head with her blood-soaked X-blade "However, like all Titans, it's a pleasure to kill you just the same." After finishing off her prey, Rose began to wonder what her ally was up to.

Deciding to get the mission over with before he second-guessed himself more than he already had he kicked down Starfire's door ready to kill any and all living beings on sight. He was about to launch an attack when he was stopped by the tamaranian's joyous reaction to seeing the boy. "Robin, I'm so glad to see you again, have you come to your senses and decided to come back to rejoin the Titans!" Starfire questioned hoping that the man he loved was going to come back to her.

"Get away from me whelp! I've come here to finish you off! Why aren't you trying to defend yourself?" Deathstroke inquired with great malice and a hint of genuine curiosity upon realizing that despite everything he'd said the girl didn't take any sort of fighting stance.

"Robin…I cannot live in a world where we must fight each other…if you must kill me then please do so quickly…" Starfire pleaded with great remorse and sorrow.

"I'm not going to allow you to mess with my mind Titan scum! I hope you're ready for the great beyond 'cause I've got a one way ticket to hell just for you!" Deathstroke roared aiming his thermal blaster believing the Titans to have been doing nothing more than playing mind games with him. As the girl fell to her knees, badly wounded, he couldn't help but take the opportunity to ask her who this "Robin" was. Starfire looked at the man he loved who had just attacked her, something she would die of in a few minutes judging by her blood loss.

"You…you are Robin. You were the leader of the Teen Titans...until you turned on us for a reason we aren't sure of. In spite of all this, I blame myself for not being there for you in your time of need…I love you Robin..." Starfire said looking at the coldhearted man with hoplessness just before sinking into the dark abyss of death.

Rose had come to meet up with Deathstroke and had heard the dying words of the heartbroken girl. She knew that with her out of the picture he could finally belong to her. She was only disappointed that she couldn't kill the girl herself. "Well done partner," Rose said with great delight as she took off her mask "my father would be proud". This was truly the greatest victory she had ever achieved and could think of no one better to celebrate it with

"I rather enjoyed killing the girl" Deathstroke sneered notioning towards the deceased tamaranian quite glad to be rid of the Titans once and for all "Seeing her blood splatter on the ground by my hand just felt so..._right_. Almost as right as this feels." He said just before pulling Rose into his arms and locking lips with her feeling proud to have a girl as wonderful as her to share this accomplishment with. '_The end of the Titans, could there be anything better?_' Deathstroke thought as he deepened the kiss with his lover joyous to have completed Slade's mission.

Author's Note: Wow…I can't believe how much fun it was killing off the Titans. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big Teen Titans fan, but it was quite enjoyable to write something where the villains crush the heroes due to how very uncommon it is. Thanks for reading my fanfic and please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
